Silverstone
by ParkhaneunVya
Summary: DISCONTINUED Ryeowook yang terpaksa meninggalkan istana demi mencari cara untuk menghentikan Dark Lord yang berulah. Dia ingin mencari Silverstone dan bertemu dengan Yesung. Apa yang akan terjadi? Just RnR! Chapter 1 Up! Do not forget to review!
1. Prologue

_**Silverstone (The True Love Power)**_

Author : Kim Haneun

Pairing : Yewook

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Yesung is Ryeowook's and Mine, Ryeowook is Yesung's. No geplak geplak! Dan FF ini murni hasil kerja otak ku ini loh yaa. Emang sih rada pasaran.

Genderswitch, Typo(s), gaje, abal.

Warning! Don't like, don't read! No bash! I told you!

* * *

~Prologue~

* * *

 _Razle_ adalah sebuah negri sihir yg besar dan dipimpin oleh dua kerajaan yang sama kuat yaitu _Zreichrean_ yang dipimpin oleh _Archen Argantre_ dan _Zerinwan_ yang dipimpin oleh Aischer _Zerchsia_.

Keduanya dapat dibedakan dari warna Iris mereka, yaitu _Zreichrean_ yang memiliki Iris berwarna biru dan _Zerinwan_ dengan Iris berwarna coklat. Dan seorang Pewaris _Zreichrean_ mempunyai tanda berupa lambang _Infinity_ di bagian leher mereka sedangkan bangsawan _Zerinwan_ memiliki tanda sayap biru memanjang di tulang selangka mereka.

Menurut rumor yang beredar, generasi terbaru kedua kerajaan ini memiliki kemampuan istimewa yang tidak dimiliki oleh penyihir manapun. Tetapi yang mengetahui apa kemampuan itu hanya orang yang memiliki kemampuan itu dan juga keluarga kerajaan masing-masing.

Kedua kerajaan ini menjalin hubungan persahabatan. Mereka sangat dekat dan peduli satu sama lain, bahkan pada saat _Lord Voldguix atau y_ ang lebih dikenal sebagai _Dark Lord_ /Raja Kegelapan ingin menyerang _Zreichrean_ , _Zerinwan_ yang mengetahuinya langsung mempersiapkan pasukan terbaiknya untuk membantu sahabat kerajaan nya itu. Beruntunglah mereka berhasil melumpuhkan _Lord Voldguix_ itu. Ya _. Lord Voldguix_ tidak bisa di bunuh oleh senjata ataupun sihir apapun, namun bisa dilumpuhkan.

Ada legenda yang mengatakan bahwa sebuah tongkat sihir dengan batu _Silverstone_ lah senjata yang mampu membunuh _Lord Voldguix_. Menurut legenda tersebut _Silverstone_ ini terletak di sebuah gunung es yang ada di sebuah pulau yang jauh dari _Razle_. Pulau itu bernama _Shrenzen._

Orang yang berusaha mencari gunung es itu tak ada yang pernah kembali, karena sepanjang perjalanan nya harus melalui hutan terlarang, laut bebas, dan banyak hewan-hewan aneh atau lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai monster yang akan menghalau mereka.

* * *

*Silverstone (The True Love Power) *

* * *

"Percuma saja mereka mencari _Silverstone_ itu, karena walaupun mereka menemukan _Silverstone_ itu mereka tak akan bisa mengambilnya. Hanya kekuatan cinta sejati antara _Zreichrean_ dan _Zerinwan_ lah yang bisa membantu mereka mengambil _Silverstone_ itu dan belum lagi _Silverstone_ itu hanya bisa bekerja dengan baik jika dipasangkan dengan tongkat sihir khusus yang tak bisa dibuat oleh tangan manusia."

"Benarkah _Ravena_? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bahkan generasi kedua kerajaan ini selalu sama. Jika seorang pangeran lahir di _Zreichrean_ maka di _Zerinwan_ juga melahirkan pangeran, begitu pula sebaliknya. "

 _"Ne._ Tapi tidak untuk generasi selanjutnya ini. Seorang Pangeran akan lahir di _Zrichrean_ dan seorang putri akan lahir di _Zerinwan_. Aku bisa melihatnya, _Salazar_! "

Dan percakapan para dewi itu di dengar oleh _Lord Voldguix_ melalui _Death eaters_ yang menjadi mata-mata nya.

Ternyata yang dikatakan dewi itu benar. Seorang pangeran telah lahir di _Zreichrean_ dan seorang putri telah lahir di _Zerinwan_. Melihat kenyataan ini _Lord Voldguix_ tidak tinggal diam. Dia mengutus mata-mata nya di kedua kerajaan dengan cara menarik perhatian Raja dan kemudian bisa menjadi juru bicara kerajaan untuk menghasut mereka agar saling membenci dan memperkecil kemungkinan akan ada cinta antara kedua kerajaan itu.

Dan siapa sangka usahanya itu berhasil. Kedua kerajaan itu saling membenci dan memutuskan hubungan secara dingin. Memutuskan untuk berdiri sendiri tanpa membutuhkan satu sama lain meskipun sebenarnya mereka saling membutuhkan namun ego mereka mengalahkan segalanya.

Seandainya kedua kerajaan ini tau tentang legenda kedua itu.

* * *

To be Continued

* * *

Follow ig! Elfcloud_1106

Ff pertama mau liat respon nya dulu Elf! 😀 ntar kalo respon nya bagus bakal diusahain secepat mungkin buat ke Chapter 1.

Review ya! 사랑해요...!


	2. Chapter 1 : Runaway!-When I met you

**Silverstone**

Author : KimhaneunVya

Cast/Pair : Just Read! / You've known it.

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance.

Rate : T

Disclaimer : This story is inspired by anoter fanfiction that I've read before. Tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk plagiat dan segala macam sodaranya. Hanya terinspirasi, mungkin ada sebagian adegan yang hampir sama dengan ff lain yang kalian baca. Tapi aku nggak bermaksud plagiat T.T

Warning : Cerita kacang goreng aka pasaran. GENDERSWITCH! No bash!

If you DO NOT LIKE! CLOSE THIS PAGE AND DO NOT READ!

* * *

~Chapter 1~

* * *

*Runaway! When I met you.*

.

.

Di malam yang cerah itu sebuah bangunan megah dengan dinding bercat perak terlihat sedang ramai. Dari gerbang yang dipakai sebagai akses penghubung dunia luar dan istana terlihat bahwa banyak orang-orang berdatangan dengan membawa berbagai macam bingkisan. Orang-orang itu meliputi semua golongan, tua-muda, _yeoja-namja_ , anak-anak, juga remaja-remaja.

" _Eomma_ , kita di istana? Ini sungguhan? Whoaaa, indah sekali" tanya seorang anak kepada sang eomma. " _Ne_ _chagi_ , kita sekarang di istana Kerajaan. Hari ini adalah hari besar untuk tuan putri kita. " jawab sang eomma sambil tersenyum pada anaknya.

Anaknya itu tak menjawab lagi karena ia terlalu sibuk mengagumi keindahan arsitektur luar istana itu.

Dan saat mereka memasuki istana, mereka langsung disuguhi pemandangan luar biasa. Keramiknya sangatlah indah, langit-langitnya di desain sedemikian rupa menyerupai langit siang dengan lampu kristal menggantung ditengahnya.

Di sisi lain istana terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya bertanya kepada orang di sebelahnya "Leyna, bisakah kau panggilkan Putri Serinza! Waktunya sudah hampir tiba".

" _Ye_. Yang mulia Ratu. Aku akan menemuinya dulu." Jawab seorang _yeoja_ yang mungkin seumuran dengan putrinya itu.

* * *

*Silverstone (The True Love Power) *

* * *

"Aarghh, mengapa aku sangat gugup. Padahal aku tak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya di acara perayaan apapun" monolog seorang _yeoja_ yang sekarang sedang duduk di depan cermin. Rambut caramelnya di tata setengah terurai menyentuh pinggangnya, di kepala nya tersemat sebuah mahkota yang tidak begitu besar dengan berlian biru yang berkilau di tengahnya. Mata coklat hazelnya menatap bayangan di cermin, ia menenangkan diri dari rasa gugup yang entah kenapa dirasakannya. Saat ini ia mengenakan gaun putih-emas tanpa kerah dengan lengan panjang yang sedikit tranparan. Bagian atas gaunnya menempel sempurna pada tubuh rampingnya. Sedangkan dari pinggang gaun itu mekar dan jatuh kebawah. Hampir seluruh gaunnya dipenuhi oleh taburan berlian yang senada dengan mahkotanya. Membuatnya terilihat berkilau terkena cahaya lampu.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Tuan Putri, apakah anda sudah siap? " tanya seseorang yang muncul dari balik pintu dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit itu.

 _Yeoja_ yang duduk didepan cermin itu mendengus sambil menatap bayangan yeoja yang tadi muncul dari pintu itu. "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali padamu, Leyna! Jangan panggil aku begitu! Kita ini kan sepupu."

"Ah, _ne_ _ne_. Baiklah, aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja. Apa kau sudah siap? Waahh,kau terlihat sangat cantik menggunakan gaun ini, sangat pas di tubuh rampingmu itu" Tanya sekaligus puji _yeoja_ bernama Leyna itu.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sudah siap dari tadi tapi entah mengapa aku sangat gugup malam ini" terang yeoja berambut caramel itu.

" _Ya_! Putri Serinza!. Kau ini bukan mau menikah, kenapa segugup itu heoh?" Sergah Leyna. Yeoja atau Putri yang dipanggil Serinza itu pun terkekeh "aku juga tidak tahu"

"Ya sudah lebih baik kita turun sekarang. Yang mulia sudah menyuruhku mengajakmu turun sekarang. Acaramu akan segera dimulai. "

"Baiklah. Kajja!"

Mereka keluar dari kamar itu dan segera turun kebawah, saat mereka menuruni tangga tampak tatapan seluruh manusia tertuju kepada mereka berdua tepatnya kepada Putri Serinza. Dengan langkah anggun ia berjalan menuju ketengah ruangan dimana meja dengan kue Ulang tahun raksasa ditempatkan. Disisi meja itu terdapat _yeoja_ - _namja_ paruh baya yang mengenakan baju khas ala kerajaan dengan mahkota lambang kerajaan di kepala mereka. Mereka tersenyum penuh arti kepada putri mereka yaitu Putri Serinza.

Sekarang Serinza sudah berdiri tepat di depan kue ulang tahunnya dengan kedua orangtuanya di sisi kanan kirinya.

"Baiklah, tentu kalian tahu bahwa acara ini adaah perayaan hari kelahiran Putri _Zerinwan_ yang ke Delapan Belas tahun. Acara pertama akan di buka dengan meniup lilin dan memotong kue nya"

Mereka mulai bernyanyi dan Putri Serinza tersenyum penuh arti menatap lilin di kue itu, ia tak menyadari begitu cepat ia tumbuh dewasa. Sekarang umurnya sudah delapan belas tahun.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan membuat harapan lalu membuka matanya hendak meniup lilinnya. Namun belum sempat ia meniup lilinnya, lilin itu sudah padam tertiup oleh angin setelah itu terdengar sebuah gema menginterupsi seisi ruangan besar itu.

"Aku telah kembali. Kembali dengan kekuatanku yang lebih kuat. Yang tidak akan bisa kalian lumpuhkan dengan mudah. " seru suara itu dengan nada yang menakutkan. Seketika wajah Raja dan Ratu itu pucat pasi. Suara itu! Mereka sangat ingat suara itu. Suara seorang iblis yang dulu pernah mencoba merebut apapun dari mereka. Kerajaannya, kekuasaannya, bahkan... Putrinya.

"Yang mulia, _eotteokhae_?! " tanya _yeoja_ paruh baya itu kepada sang suaminya yang juga edang terpaku dan membelalakkan matanya. Sedangkan Serinza, ia bingung. Apa yang terjadi? Suara siapa itu? Batinnya.

"Yang mulia apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Serinza kepada sang _Appa_.

"Serinza, kau pergilah dari istana ini secepat yang kau bisa! Gunakan kemampuan berteleportasi mu itu. _Palli_! " suruh namja dengan mahkota yang menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang Raja.

"T.. Tapi, apa..Kenapa?" Tanya Serinza bingung

" _Appa_ tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, tapi yang jelas sekarang istana kita telah di masuki oleh makhluk yang sampai sekarang masih kami takutkan. Dia menginginkan kerajaan ini, dan... Kau" terang sang Appa-Raja Archen.

"Tapi siapa dia, _appa_?"

"Dia Lord Voldguix, dulu dia pernah menyerang dan kami berhasil melumpuhkannya. Hanya melumpuhkan, bukan membunuh. Karena dia memang tidak bisa dibunuh, yang bisa membunuhnya hanyalah _Silverstone_." Jelas Raja Archen terburu-buru.

"Maka dari itu kau harus pergi dari istana ini. Dan selamatkan dulu dirimu. Kami mungkin tidak akan mati. Tapi _appa_ juga tidak bisa memastikan dia tidak akan membunuh kami. Kami tidak bisa pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kerajaan, kerajaan ini membutuhkan appa. Kau pergilah, selamatkan dirimu dari nya. Cepat!" Tambah Raja Archen.

"Baiklah, _appa_." Jawab Serinza lalu ia menatap _eomma_ -nya sejenak dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan _eomma_ -nya itu.

"Kau jagalah dirimu baik-baik _ne_. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ akan baik-baik saja disini." ucap sang eomma sambil mengusap punggung putrinya itu. Serinza langsung mendongak dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah _eomma_ , aku pergi dulu." ucapnya sambil berlalu dari ruangan istana setelah sempat melambai dan tersenyum kepada sahabat atau sepupunya-Leyna- tadi.

Dia mencari ruangan kosong lalu segera memfokuskan fikirannya. Sesaat setelah itu tubuhnya hilang tersapu oleh angin.

* * *

*Silverstone (True Love Power)*

* * *

Prajurit yang sedari tadi berdiri di sudut ruangan langsung sigap menghalangi _namja_ yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di tengah ruangan itu. Dia memakai jubah merah-hitam dan juga membawa benda menyerupai tongkat di tangannya. Tongkat itu berwarna hitam dengan aksen aneh di ujungnya. Matanya merah semerah darah, bibirnya yang gelap itu menyeringai tipis kepada prajurit yang tidak tahu diri menurutnya.

"Mau apa lagi kau kemari?" hardik seorang _namja_ paruh baya dengan jubah kebesarannya.

"Ah, _Anyyeong_ _hassimnikka_ Yang Mulia. _Na dorawassda_." ucap seorang _namja_ dengan seringai setannya. "Wahh, sepertinya disini sedang ada acara besar. Apakah aku mengganggu kalian?" tambahnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh orang-rakyat _Zerinwan_.

"Hanya jawab pertanyaanku, Iblis! Apa maumu?"

"Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya tanpa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?!" Yahh, itu bukanlah pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan.

"Sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan dariku. Karena selama aku masih bernafas aku akan melindunginya." Tegas _namja_ paruh baya itu.

"Haruskah aku membunuhmu? Begitu maksudmu?" Jawab _namja_ dengan jubah hitam merah yg ia pakai. Seringai licik itu tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Sepertinya ada yang kurang disini.."

"Dimana sang Putri?" tanya _namja_ dengan seringai licik itu.

"Kau tak akan menemukannya. Aku sudah menyembunyikannya" jawab Raja _Zerinwan_ itu.

"Oh ayolah. Kau ini senang sekali memancingku. Baiklah, kesabaranku hampir habis. _Afracto_!"

Seberkas cahaya keluar dari tongkat aneh _namja_ dengan seringai licik itu. Dan Raja Zerinwan yang mengetahui akan diserang segera menghindar dan menengadahkan tangannya sambil berbisik ' _Exerca_ ' dan tongkat emas bertabur berlian langsung berada di genggamannya.

"Kalian carilah tempat berlindung selagi aku melawannya!" titah Raja Archen kepada Ratu _Zerinwan_ dan Leyna. Dan kedua yeoja itu mengangguk bersamaan.

Pertarungan itu dimulai. Ratu _Zerinwan_ dan Leyna meninggalkan ruangan dan mencari tempat bersembunyi.

Seluruh rakyat _Zerinwan_ berhamburan berniat meninggalkan Istana, namun saat mereka keluar mereka dihadang oleh sekelompok orang dengan jubah merah hitam. Mereka _Death_ _Eaters_ , anak buah _namja_ dengan seringai licik tadi-Lord Voldguix atau _Dark_ _Lord_.

Salah satu orang dari kelompok tadi mengangkat tongkatnya melafalkan sebuah mantra yg menimbulkan sesuatu yang melenyapkan gerbang istana dan membuat dinding atau benteng istana itu semakin meninggi bahkan melebihi istana itu sendiri.

Semua orang menjadi kalut, mereka tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah menyatukan tangan dan memejamkan mata sambil berdoa agar mereka selamat.

* * *

*Silverstone (The True Love Power)*

* * *

Pertarungan mantra itu sangatlah sengit, dan itu menguras tenaga sang Raja karena dari tadi Lord Voldguix itu menyerangnya bertubi-tubi seolah tak mengizinkannya bernafas. Hingga pada saat Raja Archen lengah Voldguix menggunakan kesempatannya.

" _Arzecto_!"

Dan tongkat yang tadi digenggam oleh Raja Archen terpental jauh darinya.

"Lebih baik menyerah dan katakan sekarang dimana Serinza?!"

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" jawab-tegas sang Raja dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku sungguh malas jika sudah seperti ini. Baiklah, tak ada cara lain. Bawa Raja kalian ke penjara terbawah istana ini!"

'Hei! Apa maksudnya?' Batin Raja Archen.

Dan prajurit yang yang tadi sempat berusaha menghalangi Voldguix sekarang berjalan kearah Raja Archen dan menarik Raja itu menuju tempat yang dimaksudkan.

"Hei! Ada apa dengan kalian?! Aku ini Raja kalian!" Tolak sang Raja sambil menepis tangan para prajurit tadi.

"Diam!" Bentak seorang prajurit itu. Dan seketika Raja Archen itu sadar bahwa prajuritnya kini ada di bawah kekuasaan Lord Voldguix. Itu dapat dipastikan melihat iris mata prajurit itu yang tadinya berwarna coklat sekarang menjadi berwarna merah.

Dan tentunya sang Raja tidak akan menyerahkan diri begitu saja, Raja Archen melawan prajurit itu dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya. Baik itu sihir ataupun ilmu bela diri yang ia punya. Namun Lord Voldguix yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam.

" _Sulfricta_!" dan tali yang entah dari mana asalnya langsung mengikat tubuh Raja Archen.

"Bawa dia!" titah Lord Voldguix kepada prajurit-prajurit tadi.

* * *

*Silverstone (The True Love Power)*

* * *

Seorang _namja_ turun dari pegasus putihnya setelah sampai di danau yang menjadi tujuannya.

Iris birunya mengedarkan pandangan pada hamparan air di depannya. Matahari sedang berada tepat di atas kepala sekarang. 'Alangka segarnya jika aku menyelam' batin namja itu. Perlahan ia melepaskan jubah hitam-biru dengan benang emas itu dari tubuhnya, disusul dengan atasan bajunya. Namun saat ia ingin melepaskan celananya sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

'BUGGGHH'

Itu seperti suara sesuatu yang jatuh ketanah. _Namja_ itu berbalik, iris birunya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilauan di bawah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia melangkah mendekat dan saat hampir sampai ia membulatkan matanya atas apa yang ia lihat.

'Ini manusia' batinnya.

 _Yeoja_ yang terbaring menelungkup itu menggunakan gaun mewah, bagaimana tidak. Gaunnya itu bertabur berlian biru. Surai karamel itu pun berkilau saat sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah daun itu mengenainya.

"Dia pasti seorang Putri. Tapi bagaimana bisa ada disini?" gumam _namja_ itu

 _Namja_ tadi berjongkok untuk menyingkap surai itu guna melihat wajah _yeoja_ itu, dan segera membalikkan badan sang _yeoja_ dengan hati-hati lalu meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

' _Neomu_ _Yeppeo_!' batinnya.

Mata yang terpejam itu, bibir semerah cherry itu,dan tulang pipinya yang tinggi itu. Dan pandangannya berhenti di tulang selangka _yeoja_ itu.

' _Blue_ _wings_ ' batinnya lagi, matanya sedikit membelalak.

"Apakah dia berasal dari _Zerinwan_? Tapi apa yang dilakukannya disini? Ini wilayah _Zreichrean_." ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

 _Namja_ itu mengangkat yeoja tadi berniat untuk mendudukkannya di pohon, tapi ketika ia hendak berjalan ia tersandung akar pohon yang membuatnya limbung lalu terjatuh dengan posisi dia menindih yeoja itu.

"Sialan!" umpatnya. Lalu tatapannya terpaku pada wajah _yeoja_ itu, bibir ranum itu seolah menggodanya. Dan tanpa sadar ia mendwkatkan wajahnya ke wajah itu.

Mata _yeoja_ itu mengerjap dan langsung menangkap sepasang manik biru yang sangat dekat dengannya. Dan matanya terbuka sempurna saat melihat dan menyadari apa yang ada di atasnya saat ini.

"KYAAAAAA~~~ Apa yang kau lakukan heoh? K-kau.. K-kau ingin menodai ku?" jelas saja Serinza berfikir seperti itu, bagaimana tidak. Seorang _namja_ yang bertelanjang dada tadi menindihnya dan mendekatkan wajah kearahnya.

Serinza langsung terduduk dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Sedangkan _namja_ itu hanya cengo dan sempat shok mendengar teriakan melengking dari yeoja yang tadi ditindihnya.

"Ahh _ani_ , _ani_ , _aniyo_. Bukan seperti itu." Bantah _namja_ itu sambil berdiri,

"Lalu apa? Kenapa kau melepaskan pakaianmu dan berada diatasku tadi heoh?" Sergah Serinza.

"Aku tidak sengaja, sudahlah. Aku malas menjelaskannya. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!" Ucap _namja_ tadi datar, ia berjalan menuju danau dan What the.. Apa apaan ini? Dia mengusir Serinza? Setelah apa yg akan dilakukannya pada Serinza?

" _Ya_! Apa maksudmu? Kau mau kemana? _Ya_!" Serinza segera berdiri dan mengejar namja tadi.

"Aku ingin berenang." jawab namja itu singkat.

"Kau harus menjelaskan kejadian tadi!" ucap Serinza "Dan bagaimana bisa aku ada di tempat ini? Tempat apa ini?" lanjutnya entah kepada _namja_ itu atau kepada dirinya sendiri sambil mengedarkan pandangan.

Matanya membelalak, "Indah sekali, ini Danau."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau orang _Zreichrean_." Tanya Serinza kepada _namja_ itu dan jika kalian ingin tahu kalimat terakhir itu adalah pernyataan..

'Tsk! Dia ini banyak berbicara sekali. Dan Hei, apa apaan? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu.' _Namja_ itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh kepada Serinza,

"Nona Zerinwan! Seharusnya aku yag bertanya. 'Apa yang kau lakukan disini?' Karena ini wilayah _Zreichrean_." Lalu namja itu melanjutkan langkahnya dan mereka sampai di pinggir danau.

" _Mwo_?! Ini wilayah _Zreichrean_?!"

 _Namja_ itu tak peduli, lalu langsung menceburkan diri ke danau.

'Ahh, segar sekali' gumam _namja_ itu di dalam air.

Sementara di darat Serinza masih bingung dengan keberadaannya, dia berteleportasi tadi malam dan mengapa dia bisa sampai di wilayah _Zreichrean_?

Ya.. Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia tidak tau harus kemana. Fikirannya semalam kalut, yang ada di fikirannya adalah bagaimana caranya ia pergi dari Istana. Itu saja.

 _Namja_ itu keluar dari dalam air seraya mengusap wajahnya. Air menetes dari rambut hitamnya. Dan _aigooo_... Wajah Serinza memerah saat melihat dada yang sedikit ber-Abs itu diterpa sinar matahari.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Aku ini memang tampan. Kau tahu?!" Sergah sang _namja_ membuyarkan fikiran Serinza. Memangnya apa yang dia fikirkan?

"Cihh. Kau ini percaya diri sekali." Ucap Serinza berniat menyangkal tapi ternyata tidak bisa karena _namja_ ini memang tampan.

 _Namja_ itu mengayun tangannya dan pakaiannya yang tadi tergeletak di tanah melayang kearahnya dan dia berjalan sambil memakainya.

" _Neo_.. _Nuguya_?" Tanya Serinza yang sedari tadi memang ingin dilakukannya.

 _Namja_ itu berhenti lalu menghadap ke Serinza. Ia mendekat kearah Serinza dan sedikit mengangkat lehernya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah tanda sana.

"Kau lihat? Aku pangeran _Zreichrean_." jawab _namja_ itu singkat. Mereka kembali berjalan.

"Ah. Aku tidak melihatnya. Namamu Leotrix?" Tanya Serinza lagi. _Namja_ itu mengangguk.

"Aku -"

"-Serinza" potong Leotrix.

"Aku sudah tahu, _Blue_ _wings_ itu." Jelasnya.

Serinza hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuatmu berteleportasi kesini?" Tanya _namja_ itu.

"Lord Voldguix mendatangi istana _Zerinwan_ dan orangtuaku menyuruhku pergi dari istana." Jawab Serinza sambil menundukkan kepala. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di istana sekarang. Apakah _appa_ dan _eommanya_ baik-baik saja?

"Lord voldguix?" Tanya Leotrix kaget "Ah, kata _appa_ ku juga dulu sebelum aku lahir ke dunia ini kerajaan kami sempat diserang olehnya. Dan _Zreichrean_ yang dulu dibantu oleh kerajaan sahabat berhasil melumpuhkannya. Hanya melumpuhkan, tidak membunuh, karena memang tidak bisa." Lanjutnya

" _Ne_."jawab Serinza singkat. "Kau tahu sesuatau soal _Silverstone_?" Tanya Serinza.

Dahi Leotrix mengkerut, "Aku sering mendengarnya. _Wae_?"

"Itu adalah satu-satunya senjata yang bisa membunuhnya"

"Kau benar, tapi apakah itu memang ada? Aku fikir itu hanya rumor."

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku mengkhawatirkan _appa_ dan _eomma_ -ku." Ucapnya.

"Kau akan pergi kemana? Ini wilayah _Zreichrean_. Dan kau akan ditangkap jika ketahuan." Ucap Leotrix.

" _Mollayo_. Aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana. Aku berniat mencari _Silverstone_ atau setidaknya cara menghentikan bedebah itu." Jawab Serinza sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Leotrix menaikkan alisnya melihat Serinza, 'Apa ini? Apa dia sedang mencoba merayuku?' innernya.

"Aku mohon tolong aku." Mohon Serinza dengan menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil memasang _aegyo_ yang menurut Leotrix berbahaya.

" _Ne_ _ne_.. Baiklah, aku akan mencarikan penginapan di kota. Tapi kau tidak mungkin kesana dengan mata coklatmu itu dan juga _Blue_ _Wings_ itu."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Serinza bingung.

"Kau ini _babo_ atau apa? Kau ini penyihir." Ucap Leotrix kesal

"Aku tahu, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak tahu cara mengubah warna mata apalagi menghilangkan _Blue_ _Wings_ ini, ini jati diriku." Jawab Serinza sambil mendengus.

Leotrix hanya menghela nafas, dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Haishhhh kau ini. Kemari!" Ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Serinza dan merapatkan tubuh mereka (Heii heiii.. Lu mah modus!)

Serinza terkejut mendapati tubuh mereka yang hanya terhalang oleh pakaian yang mereka kenakan (Mau lo apa kalo bukan pakaian? #ditimpuk).

" _Close_ _your_ _eyes_!" Ucap Leotrix

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Jangan bilang kau mau-"

"Diam dan turuti saja!" Sela Leotrix. Serinza mendengus lalu menuruti yang dikatakan Leotrix.

" _Froxtoblue_!" Gumam Leotrix dan sesaat sesudah itu Serinza merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan sedikit basah menyapu kedua kelopak matanya.

Leotrix mencium kedua matanya? Benar.

" _Now_ , _open_ _your_ _eyes_!" Suruh Leotrix. Serinza membuka matanya dan Leotrix tersenyum puas.

"Sekarang matamu sudah menjadi biru sepertiku. Tinggal bagaimana menutupi _Blue_ _wings_ itu." Leotrix tampak berfikir. "Bukankan terlalu mewah jika kau pergi ke kota dengan pakaian seperti ini?" Ucap Leotrix "Kau bisa mengubahnya sendiri kan?" Tanya Leotrix lagi.

"Ah _ne_ , aku bisa." Lalu Serinza membisikkan sesuatu dan sebuah tongat berada di genggamannya. Lalu dia mengayun ayunkan tongkatnya ke sekeliling tubuhnya dan cahaya coklat keemasan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Saat cahaya itu hilang ia tersenyum percaya diri kepada Leotrix, tapi yang di dapatinya adalah-

" _Ya_! Kau ingin menggodaku?"

-wajah Leotrix yang memerah.

Serinza menelisik penampilannya sendiri. Dan benar saja. Dia memakai baju dengan belahan dada rendah dengan rok yang hanya berjarak satu jengkal dari pusarnya jika diukur. Dan pakaian itu errr menerawang.

Serinza tersenyum masam namun senyumannya itu berubah menjadi dengusan saat melihat Leotrix terus memandanginya seperti itu.

" _Ya_! Apa yang kau lihat? Tutup matamu! Jangan melihat!" Ucap Serinza kesal dengan sedikit berteriak. Namun Leotrix seolah tuli. Lantas Serinza menutup mata Leotrix dengan satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain kembali mengayunkan tongkat ke arah tubuhnya sendiri. Sama seperti tadi, cahaya keemasan menyelimuti tubuhnya sebelum kemudian menghilang.

Dan kali ini ia memeriksa terlebih dahulu APA yang dikenakannya supaya tidak terjadi kesalahan yang sama. Dan dia puas melihat apa yang dipakainya.

Sebuah gaun sederhana berwarna ungu yang membungkus sempurna tubuhnya. Bagian atas gaun berlengan pendek itu menempel sempurna di tubuhnya dan menjuntai dari atas pinggang sampai kakinya.

" _Ya_! Kenapa lama sekali?" Protes Leotrix.

Serinza melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Leotrix.

"Sudah." Ucap Serinza sambil tersenyum lebar.

Leotrix mendelik. Kenapa? Entahlah.

"Begini lebih baik." Ucap Leotrix. "Walaupun yang tadi itu lebih menyenangkan." Lanjut Leotrix berbisik pada dirinya sendiri namun masih tertangkap oleh telinga Serinza.

"Apa katamu?" Sergah Serinza, 'Dasar _Namja_ ' batinnya.

" _Aniya_. Sekarang bagaimana dengan _Blue_ _wings_ itu?"

Serinza mengetuk-ngetukan jari ke dagunya sambil memajukan bibirnya. Leotrix yang melihat itu hanya sedikit tidak tahan. Tidak tahan kenapa? Entahlah.

"Boleh aku pinjam jubahmu?" Tanya Serinza. Leotrix menaikkan alisnya.

"Untuk apa? Jubah ini kehormatanku, kau tahu?!" Ucap Leotrix tak suka.

"Tsk. Kau ini pelit sekali. Aku hanya ingin meminjamnya sampai di kota nanti. Aku akan membeli syal, sementara itu pinjamkan aku jubahmu." Jelas Serinza sambil menadahkan tangannya.

" _Geurae_." Ucap Leotrix sambil melepaskan jubahnya " _Yeogi_ " dan memberikannya pada Serinza.

" _Gamsahamnida_ , Pangeran _Zreichrean_." Serinza mengambil jubah itu dan menunduk dengan sebelah kakinya kebelakang dan satu tangannya mengayun kesamping. Apa maksudnya? Entahlah. Dia memang aneh.

Leotrix menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum kemudian berkata " _Cheonma_. Dan kau harus menyamarkan namamu itu. Rakyat _Zreichrean_ tahu bahwa Serinza adalah nama Putri dari _Zerinwan_. Jadi apakah kau punya nama lain?" Tanya Leotrix.

" _Eobseo_ , aku tidak punya." Jawab Serinza seadanya.

"Lalu apa hobimu?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hobiku? Apa hubungannya hobi dengan nama? Ahh aku tahu, kau menyukaiku ya?" Tanya Serinza dengan percaya dirinya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Leotrix.

"Hiiihhh. Kau ini cerewet sekali. Demi Ddangkoma, atas dasar apa aku menyukaimu!" Ucap Leotrix yang sepertinya sedikit frustasi.

"Apa itu Ddangkoma? Tentu saja karena aku cantik, kau tahu. Dan bahkan kau tadi melihat setengah tubuh-" pernyataannya itu terhenti saat ia sadar apa yang ia katakan. 'Oh _Aigoo_. Apa yang aku katakan tadi?! _Baboya_!' Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Ehemm." Dehem Serinza meredakan suasana aneh yang baru diciptakannya. "Hobiku memasak jika kau ingin tahu." Ucapnya mengalihkan perhatian _namja_ itu.

Leotrix yang dari tadi menahan tawanya juga segera menetralkan perasaan geli nya. "Heumm. Memasak ya.. " Leotrix tampak berfikir.

"Bagaimana dengan _Ryeowook_?" Saran Leotrix, Serinza tampak berfikir.

"Itu sedikit aneh, tapi baiklah. Sepertinya bagus. Aku akan menggunakannya."

"Baiklah Ryeowook- _ssi_. Segera pakai jubahku itu. Kita akan berangkat." Suruh Leotrix lalu kemudian bersiul. Dan seekor pegasus putih mendarat menapakkan kakinya ke tanah. Leotrix mendekati kuda bersayap itu dan mengusapnya.

"Annyeong Siwonnie, kau akan ada tambahan penumpang hari ini." Ucap Leotrix pada pegasus itu. Serinza -atau sekarang lebih baik kita panggil dia Ryeowook supaya kita juga terbiasa- hanya mendelik pada namja yang menurutnya berkepala besar ini.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Tuan Putri?! Kajja"

"Geurae, kajja."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Annyeong haseyo...!

 _ **Silverstone**_ _is BACK_! Huhuuu T.T akhirnya setelah berbulan-bulan debut sekarang bisa update ke chapter 1. Aku terhura... Aku baru selesai Ujian dsb. Pada kangen nggak? Sama ff ini? Enggak? Yesungdahlahh.

Aku tauu ceritanya pasaran, kacang goreng, dan lain sodaranya. Tapi author akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat nyenengin hasrat imajinasi kalian. So, makanya review!

Oh iyaa, kemaren ada yang bilang kalo ff ini mirip plagiat atau yang laen sodaranya. Mmm, aku nggak ada niat samasekali buat plagiat. Kalian tahu? Ff ini aku buat karena terinspirasi dari Ff pertama yang aku baca dan juga dari Harry Potter sih dikit. Genre nya sama persis. Agak sedikit kecewa karena ff itu masih gantung bahkan sampe sekarang setelah hampir setahun lamanya ff itu belum juga update. Galau akutohh. T.T

Dan mungkin karena bentuk rasa kecewa itu aku tumpahin lewat ff ini, jadi Mianhae kalo ff ini kesannya Plagiat. Aku tak berniat T.T

Baideweyy, kalian tahu kan siapa itu 'Leotrix'? Syukur deh kalo gak tau (r : tau keleuss)

Yesungdah!

Udah ah cuap-cuapnya! Doain supaya bisa cepet update yaa! Bakal aku usahain.

Wanna Review?!

Review juseyo!


End file.
